


I Finished Homestuck

by That_Guitar_Kid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hey guys feel free to request invite in fact please do, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Guitar_Kid/pseuds/That_Guitar_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah. Today I finished Homestuck and I'm a basketcase. On here, I want everyone who's finished or is curently reading it to tell the world how Andrew Hussie's webcomic has changed your life or inspired you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Finished Homestuck

**Author's Note:**

> Here's mine!

So.  
Homestuck.  
Homestuck DEFINITELY has changed me. Probably for the better. Now, I feel like I want to go and do something with myself. All the characters have made me smile. Before, I was always complaining about my weight or frustrated when I couldn't get things the way I wanted. Now, I work out for three hours a day and try to approach things differently. You gotta work for these things, and it's okay to be yourself. Even if you're an oddity, or have different needs, or have different preferences, people have to learn to accept you because honey you aren't you if you're changing for other people! Homestuck showed me that EVERYTHING makes a difference. Butterfly effect! I make a difference. WE make a difference! We are the generation that will inherit this world, and one day we'll be th people holding other's hands, instead of them holding ours!  
I know this probably sounds wayyy too much like that speech your principal gives at the beginning of the year, but I just wanna say.  
Thank you, Andrew Hussie.  
You and your amazing, GORGEOUS creation have saved my life!  
:)


End file.
